Banking and other financial institutions have recently allowed the transfer and depositing of funds from check by way of mobile capture from cameras of mobile devices. Users install a proprietary banking application on their mobile device. They open the application and initiate capture by selecting a button such as “check deposit,” “deposit funds,” or the like. The mobile device turns on the camera and users focus the field-of-view on the check. When users believe the image of the check on their display shows sufficient quality, they manually select capture of the image by depressing a camera icon or other button to take a picture.
Unfortunately, users sometimes angle their device poorly relative to the check and/or shake it while manually activating the camera button. It results in distorted or blurry images insufficient for banking requirements and users must re-take their pictures. Some applications also burden users to manually enter data from the check, such as typing numbers into the application from the magnetic ink character recognition (MICR) line of the check. In other applications, users focus their camera on items for mobile capture, such as a driver's license, and the camera automatically takes a picture whenever the user steadies the image. Nothing, however, allows discrimination between items such as knowing a difference between licenses and checks and users must provide items for capture at proper times when the application calls for them.
A need exists in the art to better capture images of checks with mobile devices, including automatic capture. Since third parties often supply software development kits (SDKs) to financial institutions for them to create their own banking applications, the need extends to better capture techniques in SDKs. Further needs also contemplate instructions or software executable on controller(s) in mobile devices for reliably performing the same. Additional benefits and alternatives are sought when devising solutions.